Everything comes to an end
by imsobrittana
Summary: Try to run away from your past, if you're faster enough.


**Santana**

I had the same nightmare every night since she left. I am just singing in front of a lot of people, and the crowd is going crazy, clapping and singing with me, when I suddenly see her. She is just in front of me, with her arms crossed over her chest and crying. I want to stop singing and go down with her, hug her, but I can't stop, I can't move. I try to say her name, but I can't remember it. And then I wake up.

It's been six months and I don't know anything about her. Maybe it is better this way, what if she is with someone new? What if she doesn't remember my name?

Ugh, she deserves happiness after all, but it is better living in the ignorance.

I'm walking home and everything is so fucking dark. I started doing extra hours at the bar a few months ago. The most I stay away for home, the better. Yes, I was still working at Unholies. Everybody left town, Mercedes and Blaine are in LA, Berry is in Broadway, Tina and Mike are traveling around the world…even Puckerman is in Barcelona, God knows doing what.

The only one who is still in here in Lima is Kurt, who didn't manage enter in NYADA. I refused to go there when everything happened. He insisted, but once I knew that he wanted to go, I thought that maybe he could take my place…but things didn't work like that in the big city.  
But thank god he is still in Ohio, If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive. When Brittany left, he came to my house, mad as hell, and he found me in pieces. He understood all the situation, and tried more than a hundred times to convince me to catch a plane and follow her.

That's my plan, Brittany, but not now.

My parents still don't talk to me, so I don't have enough money to pay me singing studies in London. That's why I'm still working and saving money. I only beg to find her one day and have enough courage to face her after all that pain.

As I breathe, a cloud of steam leave my mouth. God it's freezing as hell. I run until I approach the door. And every time I open it I laugh. It's a bitter laugh, not a happy one. Brittany was so bad with that locker…

As soon as I close the door, I get a meow. Lord Tubs is in there, looking at me in the dark and I smile wide open. We learned how to get on well. We both miss Brittany, so we give each other company.

He leaves the couch, and approaches my legs, touching them with his comfy hair. I take off my t-shirt and through it to some place, tomorrow I'll found it, I just want to go to bed. I do the same with my boots and trousers and then I look at the clock. God, 5 in the morning.  
Lord tubs goes right behind me, following every step I make, and when I jump with energy over the bed, he makes an amazingly agile jump and lays down next to me. He purrs a few times, and then he falls asleep.

I play a little with the covers and then I breathe deeply. I know what's next, the same nightmare as always.

Just when I'm in the most horrible part, thinking about her name, a strange noise sounds in my head. It's like someone is knocking at a door aggressively. I don't wake up, this isn't part of my usual nightmare.

Once again, this time even stronger. I wake up, sweating hard breathing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Brittany**

London is a huge city. When I was a kid, I used to live at the outsides of the city and on weekends I went with my mom to visit all the places that this amazing town hides. I loved to walk all Piccadilly circus, and took photos of all street artist.

Now it's different. I live in a very central spot, right in the Soho, where I work now. Starting my new life in here was hard as hell. Not only because all the pain that Santana caused me that night, I didn't know how important was in my life until I saw myself away from her. But I stay strong. I also waited for an apology that didn't arrive.

Money was the first problem. I saved something in Lima that I left behind, and I had part of the money that my mom left me when she died and I didn't want to spend it, but there was no other way. It was enough to pay the first year of the academy and a modest flat that I shared with another two girls.

Then I found a job at a little disco in the Soho, as a waitress only. I miss the Unholies sometimes, I had so fun in there. But that was my past, now I'm trying to focus in me for at least once. With my new job I can pay for the rent, I'll worry about the rest of the money for the academy later.

The second problem there in London was my identity. I was afraid of my sister finally find me, so I change my name. The only ones who knows about my real name are my teachers at the academy, for the rest of the people I'm Lauren Miller. I miss my old name, but It's safer this way.

If none talks about Brittany, none finds Brittany. It hurts thinking about it, but also If Santana one day comes to find me (something that I already doubt) she won't be able to, and maybe that's the best for both of us.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Santana**

Someone is knocking at the door, I'm not dreaming, and It's 6 in the morning. Lord Tubs doesn't seem to notice about our visitors, and he's still sleeping. I look for some clothes to put on and walk slowly to the door.

But I start to worry when whoever it's keeps knocking.

I open the door to find a woman, she seems to be 21 years old more over, blond, thin and tall. I don't know if it's the lack of sleep, the darkness or what, but I have to look closer because she looks like Brittany a lot. It isn't my lucky day, she's not.

- _'Who the hell are you?'_ -I just say. I know that I should be more polite, but it's impossible to me, even more if she was impolite first.

- _'Where Is Brittany?'_ -That question hits my mind. It's been a long time since I hadn't heard her name. Kurt don't talk to me about her anymore, and I don't talk to anyone about Brittany too. Why she wants to know about her?

- _'You're not answering my question, and you're the one at my door'_ -I say aggressively. Who the hell is this woman?

 _-'I'm Susan. I know that Brittany lives here'_

Oh fuck. No, no, no. I should have known. How the hell she found Brittany? Well, she didn't, she's not here anymore.

- _'I don't know who are you talking about. I don't know any Brittany'_ \- I try to lie. If she finds her, she'll be in danger. I still remember how she got scared each time she received a call or a text

- _'Oh come on, don't play with me, I know that she lives with you. BRITTANY!_ '-She shouts at the door, and I get really mad.

- _'EY, I'm telling you, I don't know who you're looking for…but you can come into, and see it for yourself'_ -She doubts at first, but she doesn't waste the chance to find her. God, She really needs the money uh? She really worked hard to follow her.

She enters, and walks all over the house. When she enters in my room, she gets an angry meow from Lord Tubs, and I smirk proud of him. Her mother would be so proud.

When she looks all over the house, shouting Brittany and scaring me each time she opens her mouth. She looks really nervous, opening and closing her hands.

- _'I'm telling you, I don't know who the hell is Brittany, now you get out of here, I've been so nice to you, but if you don't leave…'_

- _'What?'_ \- She turns around, facing me

-' _I'll kick your ass out of my fucking house'_ \- I've never been so angry since Brittany left. Even Kurt was afraid of me being good with him. But the only though of this woman hurting Brittany makes me go nuts.

She opens her eyes, and turns around again, quickly, and leaves, slamming the door.

I breathe in relief, and go to the kitchen. I need something for my nerves.

That woman looked like she was able to do everything to find Brittany and do god knows what to her. And I'm not going to let that happen.

I'll call Kurt, I can't sleep anymore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Hi everybody!**

 **I'm back with the second part of the fanfiction the beginning. First of all I want to thank all the support in the first fanfic. I wasn't expecting that much, and I'm really thankfull.**

 **I'm straining to write it well in english, and I think you'll like it.**

 **Let me know what you think, I'll try to update as soon as possible. It's a small chapter, but something big is coming!**

 **Love you all, have nice week!**


End file.
